Ninjago City College AU
by BunnyTheNinja
Summary: My first FanFic! The Ninja all go to Ninjago City College! Jaya and maybe some Greenflame. There will be LOTS of OC's and a cameo of myself. Rated T for future chapters. I hope you all like this fanfic! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story on Fan Fic so I'm still learning the ropes. Please point out if i have any misspellings or grammar errors. Thank you for reading and Follow this story if you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter should be out soon. This is an AU where all the Ninja go to college, with each other, I'm a huge fan of Jaya so right off the bat they had a moment! The character Esther is based off me. Next chapter might feature Kai, Lloyd, and Zane. Maybe some greenflame. We'll see. See you guys soon~BunnyTheNinja**

Nya's POV

Nya bounded down the stairs quickly. She was going to be late for her first class on her first day at Ninjago City College. She had the eerie feeling she was being watched. Suddenly she knocked into someone or something. Landing directly on top of it.

"Oops, Imsosorry!" She said quickly. Picking herself up she glanced down. A super attractive male with dark auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes flecked with blue stared back at her.

"So am I, guess my shoes weren't made for walking." He says fluffing his perfect hair. He holds out a well calloused hand. "Names, Jay this is my first day.." Nya shakes his hand noticing his strong hold.

"I'm Nya." She smiles. "This is my first day too. I'm heading to my graphic design lecture. You?" She says blushing slightly. It didn't matter that she was running late. Jay was so frickin pretty she just had to talk to him.

"I'm heading there too. Want to walk together?" He said lifting his left eyebrow, which had a small scar.

"Of course! I mean yah.. Sure." Nya's cheeks glowed with embarrassment. He just started laughing. Nya thought she was going to shrivel up and die. Jay reached down and picked up her Electrical engineering and technical sciences textbooks. "Thank you." Nya said smiling at him.

"I'm in these courses as well." He said smiling at Nya. "Well Madam, shall we?" He said tipping an imaginary hat at her.

Nya giggled then replied as she curtsied: "Of course, sir." So the two walked off narrowly missing the bell.

Coles POV:

Cole stared out of the classroom window. It was Coles freshman name and was majoring in Geology. Cole enjoyed school greatly. His father Lou was a member of the royal blacksmiths. Cole hated this, although he did have skill in both singing and dancing, he did not enjoy it as father did. From a young age Lou had unsuccessfully tried to raise him as his protege. When Lou realized this he instead moved on to Cole's brother Chad. Chad later became a rapper, but he didn't really preferred older music like The beach boys and Simon Garfunkel. His thought was interrupted by someone tapping him on his shoulder. "What the…"

"You're gonna get in trouble if you don't pay attention." whispered his table mate, Esther who was a short, delicate dirty blond haired, half mexican, which she proudly bragged about profusely.

"Sorry." He said. He listened to the professor Wu, who was explaining what they would be learning about that quarter. He let his gaze wander over the large classroom. It landed on a girl with curly auburn hair. She was taking notes even though the professor had said there was no need to take them.

"Thats Katrina." Esther said pointing at the girl. She had a look of disdain on her lightly tanned face, her dark eyes twinkled with a sort of hatred.

"Katrina." He repeated quietly. He looked over his shoulder back too Esther. She was staring at him.

"She's a player." She answered simply. Her eyes went back to the professor. And cole was left to thinking about what this meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING!**

 **There are A LOT of puns in this chapter so, you have been warned. :) I hope you like this next chapter. I just finished watching season seven again. Man, I love Ninjago SO much… Anyw0o this chapter features Kai, Lloyd, Morro, and Zane. Oh and greenflame. So if you don't like greenflame don't read. so yeah. Enjoy!**

 **~Esther**

Kai's POV:

Kai stared at the campus nervously. It was Kai's second year at Ninjago City College. His younger sister Nya went to the school as well. Kai had still not decided his course, which his parents were super disappointed about. His mom and dad were owners of a blacksmith shop a few hours away. Nya's classes started a few hours earlier than him, unfortunately. Kai was super protective of Nya who had a tendency to get herself in trouble. She hadn't texted him all morning. He looked at the crowd of students. Kai was surprised how slowly the students moved, the bell was gonna ring soon, but then again if their stomachs were as queasy as Kai's stomach then no wonder they were walking slowly to their classes. Out of nowhere a tall boy with long black hair with a green highlight pushed a much shorter boy with blonde hair over.

Kai rushed over. "What are you doing?" He asked the taller boy. The boy looked at him like he was he was a punching bag.

"None of your business, kid." He spat at Kai. Gross Kai thought. This was definitely an older student, trying to prove his worth.

"Leave him alone." Kai spat back at the bully. The boy swung a punch at Kai, but Kai expecting this leaned out of the way, causing several people to look their way.

"Get out of my way, KID." The bully said while stalking away. Towards the history department.

"Are you okay?" Kai said holding a hand down to the boy. He accepted Kai's hand. "I'm Kai by the way."

"I'm Lloyd. Thanks for helping me out. Morro's such a jerk." He said. Lloyd had emerald green eyes that shone brilliantly in the morning light. He was dressed in a green hoodie and jeans. His hair was brushed nicely. Kai felt a slight attraction to this boy. Kai felt his cheeks heat **(The PUNS!)** up. "Well, thanks I have to get to my history class. Oh and here's my phone number." Lloyd said while writing down his number. His pale cheeks lit up, Blushing ever so slightly.

"Thanks, Lloyd!" Kai said while admiring Lloyd's nice neat handwriting. "See ya later!" Kai said to Lloyd. Lloyd waved his hand and hurried off in the opposite direction.

Kai turned around and started walking towards his class on and early feudal Japan.

Lloyd's POV:

Dang. Kai was really something. Like wow. His brown spiky hair and warm **(HA)** brown eyes. Lloyd had to keep blinking, to make sure this wasn't a dream. Maybe it was. Lloyd had a mental breakdown at this so he pinched himself. Hard. Rushing off to his class, Lloyd's mind wandered to his father. Man. Lloyd missed his dad so much. Lloyd was sure his father would be proud of him. His mother Misako was left a widow. Lloyd's uncle was a professor at this college. Which meant he was probably dead meat. As Morro had already proved. Lloyd really loved his uncle Wu. he was a very wise man, as his mother had always said, even if Wu was a little odd. The main hallway was filled with young adults whose faces all had the same nervous sheen. The old cracking linoleum floor without a doubt needed to be replaced. When Lloyd found himself at the old wooden door he almost couldn't bring himself to open it. Almost. There were students filing into the rooms benches ( **Is that what you call them?** ) Lloyd chose one next to a pale boy with legit white hair. His eyes were frigidly blue ( **See what I did there?** ) He was wearing a white grandpa sweater with slacks. Like who wears slacks?

The boy must have noticed Lloyds staring. "Hi, I'm Zane." The boy whose name was apparently Zane said with a slightly bland robot-ish voice.

"Hi… Zane." Lloyd replied. This Zane kid was pretty zany. **Haha**. "Uh, is this your freshman year too?" Lloyd asked politely. "I'm Lloyd." Lloyd held out his equally pale hand to Zane.

"Yes, Lloyd I am a freshman just like you." Zane said while accepting his handshake. His hand was like an ice cube. **HAHA! I should probably stop now…**

 **Okay, one more.** "Cool." Lloyd answered nonchalantly. The professor stepped in. He was an older, man. Lloyd guessed around 35. He was wearing a brown leather suit, with a huge v-neck. His hair was combed back like Elvis or something like that.

"Hello students, I am sensei dareth here to teach the fundamentals of owning and keeping an establishment also known as business management. As you all know I own Sensei Dareth's Dojo. I am of course a master of all animal fighting types. Such as the Penguin, the tiger, the praying mantis, and.."

"We get it!" Someone yelled from the sea of scholars. Everyone glanced around themselves, but no one could track down the voice.

"Well, because of that extra homework." Sensei Dareth commented. Everyone collectively groaned. And Thus began the most boring class ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Intros and Entrees

Chapter 3: Intros and Entrees

 **Hi, everyone! Hope you like chapter three! I had free time during school so I decided to upload this. If you're reading this during school tell me! I feel your pain. A Little bit of a cliffhanger, so sorry, not sorry. Not really any green flame yet but next chapter will be a little bit greenflame heavy! Have you read my pieces in a game story? If you haven't I suggest you do because It has greenflame too and the third chapter which will be posted tomorrow has some green flame in it! Also a mention of Jaya in this chapter! Love ya'll and please review It makes my day! ~Esther**

Cole's POV

Cole walked out of the stuffy design building. The black haired boy is walking towards the dorm building. Cole hadn't met his roommate since Cole had just moved in yesterday and his roommate didn't get home till Cole was asleep, and he had woken up before Cole. As he walked towards the large concrete building. When Cole reached the door he scanned his I.D and slipped inside the large blank building. If nothing else Cole thought it looked like a prison. Upon reaching his door (Number 678) he pulled out his key. Slowly he turned the key pushing the door slightly.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Cole peeked in and was greeted by a boy slightly shorter than himself. This must be Jay. He had blue eyes and ruffled auburn hair looked back at him. His roommate whose name was Jay, side of the room was covered with a movie poster, his bed had a bright blue comforter. On the other hand, Cole's side had a simple black blanket and a geology poster over it.

"I was worried that you couldn't find your way, because school let out not that long ago, and I was already done, and I met a super cute girl name nya, And," He took a deep breath then continued. "I'm Jay by the way and your Cole, it's nice to meet you, sorry I was gone last night, my parents drove up to take me dinner. They talk like nobody's business and would not stop telling me how grown up I was." Cole stared back at Jay in surprise. This Kid could talk. It took him less than thirty seconds to spit out his elongated sentence.

"Hi, Jay." Cole stuck out his hand to Jay. Jay shook his hand vigorously. "So do you know when dinner starts?" Cole asked the slightly batty Jay.

"I think it starts at 6," Jay answered while glancing at his Fritz Donegan alarm clock. "Like I was saying I met the prettiest girl today, her name was Nya and she had this silky black hair and deep brown eyes. We have the same course and everything, and I got her number." Jay held up a scrap of paper that had a number written on it, while he looked off in the distance. He looked like how I felt about Katrina. Regardless of what Esther said she was just so _perfect_.

"I met a pretty cool girl today too." Jay looked at Cole while lifting his left eyebrow.

"Her names Katrina and she's got this wavy auburn hair. Her eyes are blue and…" Cole blushed thinking about her. Was Esther just wrong? I mean she was just jealous. Esther probably liked Cole and she was just jealous. But what if she was right?

"Good Job us!" Jay says while patting cole on the back. "I'm gonna change into something different." Jay walks over to his dresser grabbing a blue shirt. He walked into their shared bathroom leaving Cole alone with his thoughts. What if what Esther said was true. Was it worth being thrown away like last week's leftovers? Cole pondered this all through dinner and while he desperately tried to fall asleep. The dorm was silent as Cole laid on his bed staring at the ceiling fan as It spun round and round.

Kai's POV:

Kai and his sister were walking together to a nice little restaurant for something to eat. He held his sister hand, despite her being twenty. Kai had always looked after his sister. Their parents had died when they were 10 and 11. They had lived with an aunt until she died a few years ago. After all that Kai was… well, a little over protective. Nya was wearing her favorite red sweat-shirt over a blue T-shirt dress. Her black hair was slightly wavy.

"Here we are," Nya pointed at the small cafe. "I am soooo hungry." She said while looking into her brother's eyes.

"How was your day Nya?" Kai asked his sister. She blushed giggling slightly. "Who is it this time?" Nya had had a history of having crushes most of them leading to no prevail.

"His names Jay, and he's perfect!" Nya said staring up at the darkening sky. Kai rolled his eyes at his little sister. Once they reached the red sushi restaurant Kai opened the door for Nya. They chose a seat next to a window. "What are you gonna get Kai? I think I want the cucumber roll." She said pointing at the picture. Kai looked back to his menu, there was a lot of options for such a tiny place. Lot's of sushi rolls and bento boxes.

"I think I'll get the dragon roll." The roll was salmon with avocado and a house eel sauce. The waiter walked up holding a clipboard.

"Hi, My names Zane what can I get you to drink?" The blonde named Zane asked.

"I'll take a Diet Doctor pepper." Nya said while looking back at the menu. "I think we're ready to order our food too." The blonde nodded while looking back to Nya "And to eat I'll have the cucumber roll." Zane scribbled down her order.

"I'll take a dragon roll, and just water." He said plainly. Zane nodded again then wrote down the order.

"Thanks for ordering, your drinks and food will be here soon." Nya and Kai handed the young man their menus.

"Thanks." Kai muttered as the white clad boy walked to the kitchen.

"So was how your day Kai?" Nya asked her older brother. The dark haired boy looked at his sister, there wasn't much to say. He had a boring uneventful day. His classes seemed like a type of punishment for him, Kai had never really liked school and Nya had been the one to encourage him to attend college. He had gotten a scholarship due to his sports participation which had also helped with the immense amount of money that he needed to attend. Ninjago city college didn't wasn't a terrible school but it wasn't the best either. The door jingled with the sound of someone walking in. It was Lloyd. He looked at Kai with wide eyes when he noticed the pretty girl that was sitting with him. Lloyd turned around and ran out of the restaurant. Kai stood up abruptly and ran after the hurt boy.

"What the hell?" Nya asked the air where her brother had just been. She shook her head and proceeded to text Jay asking what he was doing.

.


End file.
